shadamy vampire story
by shadamy123
Summary: shadow is a vampire and amy is mortal. what happens when shadow moves to amy's school and things get ugly between sonic and shadow when they fight over her for her love. who will win her heart? *cough cough title shadamy cough cough* :)
1. first sight love

_**(A/N this is my first faniction so please be nice. please R&R and get a free virtual cookie also, i am a fan of twilight so i want to know what is your fave twilight character out of: Edward, Bella, Jacob, Alice, Renesmee or Rosalie i will get the results at the end of the months. i also will take fan characters to be in further chapters. thank you and remember to R&R to get a virtual cookie. now to the story ~Shadamy123~)**_

" My lord school already".

**(A/N at school)**

Amy was walking to school when she bumped into a shadowy figure. He hissed. Amy's eyes widened. She saw a hand come and offer to help her up. "Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going". He said  
Amy looked up. He smiled Amy could see his teeth, they looked like fangs. His eyes where dark red, his fur was ebony black with crimson red streaks. In the corners of his eyes he had red highlights. And he looked like one of them out of a twilight book. She took his hand and stood up. "Th-thank you and that is quite ok what is your name".

"Oh sorry. My name is Shadow, Shadow the vamphog".  
Without realising Shadow said he was a vamphog until it clicked. "Oh o- WHAT vamphog y-your a vam-vampie  
P-please don't b-bite me".  
"Don't worry I won't trust me and yes I am a vampire or vamphog which ever you prefer". "And what is your name miss"?  
Felling relieved she told him her name"I'm Amy , Amy Rose The Hedgehog what brings you to this school Shadow".  
"I got kicked out of my old school for biting someone. I mean they know I am a vamphog and I need blood to survive, and still they don't give me any".  
"Oh I totally understand I mean how dumb can a person get".

When Shadow and Amy got to school they met up with rouge , blaze ,cream ,cosmo ,sally ,knuckles , silver , charmy , tails and sonic. "Hey Ames... Who is this guy I don't like the look of him he looks EVIL" sonic whispered.  
Amy took out her hammer and smacked sonic on the head with it."DON'T SAY THINGS ABOUT NEW PEOPLE SONIC don't judge a book by its cover".  
"My name is Shadow the va- um hedgehog."  
**(A/N HAHAHAHA SONIC GOT OWNED LOL)**  
The gang and shadow walk to class Shadow, Amy, Sonic, Silver, Cream, Tails and Knuckles where in the same class.  
" OK class settle down now ok good. Today we will learn about unknown feelings such as 'love' but before that I have an announcement to make. There will be a school dance today after school but if you want to go you have to bring a date". Mrs. Vanilla said.  
"I'll take sally". Sonic shouted.  
"I'll take blaze". Silver said.  
"I'll take rouge". Knuckles said.  
"I'll take cream". Tails screamed  
Shadow whispered to amy "don't worry I promise that I will take you".  
The pink hedgehog blushed.  
"And now back to the school work unknown feelings such as 'love'".  
Shadow put his hand up " what does the term 'love' mean"?  
Everyone started to laugh except Amy and cream. Amy got really annoyed with them she got up, and slammed her hammer on Sonic's desk."HEY DON'T BE SO RUDE SONIC I DOUBT THAT YOU KNOW WHAT IT MEANS"! Amy shouted.  
As soon as it hit the table sonic and everyone fell silent, Shadow looked up at Amy  
"MISS. ROSE! You CAN NOT go around slamming your hammer on other peoples desk. You have detention after school young lady"!  
"Yes miss". Amy said sadly.  
'Damn teacher' Amy muttered.  
That whole lessen shadow thought about Amy and Amy thought about Shadow. In the hall ways shadow walked past sonic, silver, knuckles and tails. "Hey EMO-HOG I can't believe you didn't know what love is HAHA"! Shouted sonic.

Shadow jumped in the air and falcon punched sonic in his face Silver, knuckles and tails started laughing at sonic "SHADOW DETENTION" a teacher shouted. "Just what I wanted" Shadow whispered with a smirk.

END OF PART 1


	2. detention and the new couple

**(A/N: Sorry for the long wait, i just couldnt find the time.-.-" but here it is. Sorry again it is short i will upload another one and the running pole for twlight is:**

**jacob: 1**

**edward: 0**

**bella: 0**

**renessmee: 1**

**alice: 0**

**thank you to the people who R R they got their cookie. thanks and enjoy this chapter :).**

At the end of the day Amy went to Detention only to find shadow there. "sh-shadow what are you doing in detention"?  
Shadow walked up to amy. "sonic annoyed me so I falcon punched him in his face".  
"Oh well serves him right. Oh I just wish we could go to the dance".  
"Why wish when you can have. Why not just have the dance here, just the two of us". Shadow smiled showing has fangs.  
"Oh what a wonderful idea awww your so cute when you show your fangs".  
Shadow blushed. Amy took his hand he pulled her close. "so how do you dance I never have done it before" shadow said shyly.  
"It goes like this, just do the opposite of what my feet do with your feet"  
Shadow obeyed Amy command of how to dance and soon enough he got the hang of it. When they stopped dancing they both went closer to each other so there nose's where touching "thank you shadow for dancing with me"  
"Thank YOU for teaching me how to dance"  
They both leaned in for a kiss and when they did sonic walked in.  
"Hey Ames I'm SO sorr- AMY YOU KISSED HIM AND HIM OF ALL PEOPLE". Sonic shouted  
"YEAH SO WHAT NOT LIKE YOU LOVE ME".  
'So that's what love is that warm feeling I get when I'm near Amy' thought Shadow.  
"YOU WILL LOVE ME AMY ROSE".sonic shouted then he ran off.  
"Well that was weird". Amy said confused  
"Well that's sonic for you weird as hell. Come on My rose I will carry you home"


	3. chapter 3: shadow the fluff-hog

After a couple of minutes Shadow picked Amy up. "How about we skip detention"? He smirked  
"You bad boy". Amy laughed  
Shadow ran out the door with Amy in his arms, she buried her head into his chest fur. "WOW your faster and more amazing AND more fluffy then Sonic, shadow"  
Shadow blushed. The chuckled  
"I try to be and it looks like I have succeeded but I'm not so sure about fluffy". He said as he kissed her forehead. Amy laughed whilst she put her arms around his neck. By the time Shadow got to her house Amy had fallen asleep. "Well I can't get in the reason being I don't have her key, so she will have to sleep at my house".  
Shadow ran to his house when he went in he put amy on his bed and went to sleep on the sofa.

When Amy got downstairs all the lights where off, and the curtains where shut allowing no light in "Hi shaddy" Amy yawned."Shadow"? Amy stepped forward with her bare feet. She stepped in something. She gasped. She knew what she had stepped in. The shear thought of it sent chills up and down her spine. Amy didn't dare look down. She had her phone in her pocket. Amy took it out to make it shine on the floor where she had stepped "AHHHHHHHHHH". Amy screamed. There lying in front of her was shadow covered in blood , she checked his pulse, it was very faint. On the table next to the sofa was a note "I am coming for you NEXT amy rose". " sonic why"? Amy started to cry. "Amy" shadow said quietly.  
"Sha- " she was silenced by his lips.  
"Your ok , I was so worried about you sha-" She was silenced again. "I love you shadow"  
"Me too amy". Shadow smiled.  
Amy helped Shadow up and cleaned him off."We have to get out of here". "Where do you think your going Amy Rose" a voice said.  
*gasp* "So-sonic"  
END OF PART 3


	4. Chapter 4: he's immortal

"S-sonic". Amy stuttered.  
Amy, who was in front of shadow, got told by Shadow to stand behind him. Sonic edged closer " Well it looks like I failed to kill shadow. Oh well I will just have to try again won't I"!  
As sonic draws a knife from his back pocket Amy's eyes widen in terror. "I'm immortal faker I can't get killed"!  
"Well we will see... WHEN I PUT IT TO THE TEST"!  
Sonic lunged forward at shadow and stuck the knife right through his head. He winced in pain but stood strong. He gritted his teeth then smirked "is that all you got"?  
"Shadow no" amy whispered.  
"Oh yeah tough guy are we"? "Well let's see about THIS"!  
Sonic started rapidly stabbing shadow in his head and on his chest but shadow just stood there. His wounds kept clearing up. Sonic lodged the knife in shadows heart shadow just stood there. He pulled the knife out. It dropped on the floor sonic bent down to get it. "If I can't have her nobody will"!  
"AHHHHHHHHH". Amy screamed.  
Shadow , just as sonic was going for Amy, put his fist in sonic's face. The knife dropped again but this time is cut Amy's finger she didn't notice the knife stabbed shadow in the foot. He took it out. "OWWWWWW"! Amy screamed.  
Shadow turned to see Amy's finger dripping with blood. He took her glove off and started sucking the blood, the wound instantly healed up. Amy gasped. "Shadow how did you do that"?  
" Well because I'm immortal it is in my DNA and also my saliva. So I have the power to heal anything".  
Shadow smiled "plus I got a meal out of it".  
The last part made Amy laugh. "Oh shadow your so funny".

Sonic groaned. "Uh oh I think I should 'chaos control' him somewhere else. What do you think Amy"?  
"I agree go for it shaddy".  
" CHAOS CONTROL"! Shadow shouted.  
"Oh God where did you send him shadow"? Amy said in wonder.  
"Um... I don't know heh "  
"Shadow come here".  
Amy pulled shadow close and they shared a long kiss. "I love you" they whispered to each other.  
"Let's go to my place I need to get some stuff". Amy said to shadow.  
"Ok grab my hand"  
Amy did as she was told and grabbed Shadows hand "CHAOS CONTROL"!  
The warped to Amy's house. When they got there , Amy opened the door and went to her room but before she went she told shadow to make himself at home. She then ran to her room to get her stuff. Meanwhile shadow was siting on the couch in Amy's sitting room. She came down " hey shad do you want to go to the beach with me and I can call the others"?  
"Sure I'll call the boys and you call the girls".  
Shadow and amy picked up there phones , amy called blaze, cream, rouge, sally. Shadow rung silver, tails, knuckles. " DONE"!  
Shadow and amy shouted.  
"Ok I will just go and get my swimming things you go get yours as well".  
"Ok be right back . CHAOS CONTROL"! Shadow shouted  
Shadow vanished. "Hehehe my boyfriends a vampire". Amy giggled  
Amy went upstairs to get her swimming costume by the time she came back she her engine noises from out side. She looked out of her window and saw shadow on his motorbike. "Come on Amy"  
"COMING"  
END OF PART 4


	5. Chapter 5: everybody knows about them

Amy ran down the stairs,out the door and outside. "Hey shad that was fast. I didn't know you had a motorbike". Amy said in wonder.  
"Well to tell the truth neither did I until I looked in my garage. Hop on we must get to the beach on time to meet the others". Shadow patted the back seat of his bike. "Hold tight to my waste" Shadow revved the engine.  
He then sped off at a deadly pace 'shadow's .. so . warm ' amy thought as she leaned on his back. "We're here Amy".  
"Huh oh ok".  
Shadow and amy got off the bike and shadow carried amy down to the beach. They sat down in the warm, soft sand and started kissing. Rouge, Knuckles and the others came and watched them "is that Shadow and Amy"? Rouge asked.  
"Well it can't be silver because he is here with us". Knuckles added.  
"I would hope It wasn't him" blaze glared at silver who sweat dropped  
"HEY LOVE BIRDS LET'S ENTER THE SURFING COMP"! Rouge shouted making everyone laugh.  
"OK MEET US THERE"! Amy and Shadow shouted.  
Shadow and Amy ran to the entering paper for the surf competition. Shadow entered himself and amy entered herself. Soon the others came. Eventually everyone was signed up for the competition. A voice came over the intercom. " WILL ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE COMPETITON PLEASE GET READY THANK-YOU".  
"Well us lot are in it so let's get ready you to girls" knuckles said.  
In 10 minuets the girls came out in their bikinis and boys in their swimming stuff on. Shadow was amazed at how Amy looked in a bikini. 'Wow' he thought. They all ran to the beach shop and hired surf boards "CAN SHADOW, KNUCKLES, TAILS AND SILVER COME TO THE START LINE PLEASE THANK YOU" the announcer shouted.  
"Well me and the guys have to go now, bye Amy" shadow kissed her forehead he smiled and went to join the boys. "So Amy. Shadow is you boyfriend huh"? Rouge smiled.  
Amy blushed "ye-yeah he is".  
"Well good for you. You found someone who will treat you right" the girls smiled.  
"Yeah OOO let's watch the boys surf I've never seen shadow surf". Amy announced.  
The girls ran over to where the boys are standing "hey girl's hey Amy". Shadow hugged Amy as he greeted them.  
Knuckles was up first "GO KUCKI"! Shouted Rouge.

" SILVER THE HEDGEHOG" the announcer said.  
"GO SILVER". Blaze shouted.  
"TAILS THE FOX" the announcer shouted.  
"GO TAILS" cream squeaked.  
"LAST SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG"  
'Good lord' shadow thought.  
Shadow's crown quill (I call it his crown quill it is the one on the very top of his head) was facing Amy. She kissed it, shadow turned around in surprise "go on Shaddy you can win, I know you can". Amy whispered.  
Shadow smiled and ran to the water.

Once he had finished, after getting 30 out of 30, it was the girls turn "I'm first"! Rouge shouted.  
Then Sally, Blaze, Cream and last Amy.  
She was nervous. Shadow put his hand on Amy's shoulder "Amy I believe in you. You can do it". Shadow whispered into Amy's ear.  
"Thank you shaddy". Amy whispered before running of.  
Amy and shadow ended up winning the surfing comp. They collected their prize of 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 rings **(A/N: god thats alot!)** they where rich. Shadow and amy kissed each other when the photograph shot a picture of them.  
END OF PART 5


	6. Chapter 6: give love to get blood

except sonic 'cause he's a dick :) and I say their house as Amy lives at shadows house now). Amy cooked the food for the party and shadow had the task of getting the drinks for the guests. By the time the food was done, shadow had already returned home. Shadow came behind Amy,who had moved to the living room to refresh her memory on the date, reached out and hugged her, which had made Amy jump. He softly kissed her neck, then the kisses turned into licks. "Sha-ddy" Amy moaned.  
"Yes Rose" shadow whispered using the typical nickname he gave to her.  
By that time Amy had lost all capacity to speak, shadow, who had turned the licks to delicate nips with his fangs pinching lightly at her fur and trying not to break the surface, was enjoying himself. A lot. Amy kept moaning whilst shadow kept nipping, licking and kissing her neck. Shadow then spun her around, closed his eyes and kissed her deeply on her lips (A/N duh-_-). The one kiss turned into two then four and so on. Eventually the couple where making out. The male hedgehog's black and crimson arms, caged Amy between the wall and himself meanwhile, pink arms which belonged to that of the rose female hedgehog clamped around the onyx, vampire male's neck. Suddenly shadow felt his throat go dry 'uh oh' shadow thought to himself. He quickly pulled away from the pink mortal leaving her confused. In a flash, he ran to their room and closed the door behind him. Amy had followed shadow to their room, still wearing that confused look. "Shadow are you ok, can I come in"? Amy sounded very concerned as she said that.  
Amy herd whispering on the other side which she could vaguely hear shadow saying:  
"Damn you, blood lust why now of all times"  
Without warning Amy burst through the door. Shadow gasped and held his breath. Amy had herd about blood lust before, it is when a vampire can't control their lust for blood and has to bite someone.(A/N yay Twilight) With that thought at mind she reckoned a few minuets of pain was better then lots of long weeks or maybe months or years of pain. "Shadow." Amy breathed.  
The oxny male didn't reply.  
"Shadow I... I know what blood lust is".  
"If you do why are you here you are just putting yourself in more danger".  
She paused for a second "I want to help you. And there is no way in hell you are going to talk me out of it" Amy added.  
She herd a low chuckle fall from his dark form "and this is why I love you rose".  
Shadow stopped holding his breath and slowly breathed in her sweet aroma. Licking his bottom lip in anticipation of tasting the sweet crimson liquid. Amy walked over to shadow who was in the corner of the large bedroom. Once she got there Shadow grabbed her arms which in turn made her gasp. He pinned her against the wall. And started to lick her neck. again. She moaned, even though he wasn't trying to, he had seduced her. It was like she was in a trance. "You ready"? Shadow spoke breaking the eerie silence  
"Y-yes..."  
Just as shadow was about to sink his fangs into the tender area on her neck, he stopped in his tracks. "I- I- I- I can't I can't hurt you Rose". Shadow lowered his ears. He knew what would happen if he did bite her..  
"Shadow. do it" Amy told him firmly.  
"I love you rose I can't do it"  
"DO it" Amy said even more firmly then last time.  
Shadow shook a bit, he knew what Amy could do when she gets angry, as he had experienced it first hand. "As you wish my Rose". Shadow's voice was heavy with remorse and regret for what he was about to do, to his delicate Rose. Turn her in to a monster like himself.  
He positioned his mouth above the pink girls furry neck. "Put your arms around my neck Rose". Shadow commanded.  
When she had done that, Shadow opened his mouth and bit down on her flesh. A gasp left her open mouth. Shadow drank deeply the warm, sweet crimson nectar slipped down his throat. After a while, the rose hedgehog girl didn't feel pain anymore instead felt a rush of desire and lust for the midnight hedgehog. When shadow had finished drinking he retracted from his bite. Amy moaned as shadow lapped up the remaining blood from the puncture wound. She momentarily felt light-headed. Seconds later she fell unconscious. Shadow laid his Rose down on their bed "I'm so sorry my Rose... Sorry for what you will become because of me. Just know that I love you". Contemplating the thought, he did feel a little sleepy himself. So he went to the bed, took off his air shoes, gloves, inhibitor rings,**(A/N he has clothe on pervs)** laid down, covered himself and Amy up and fell asleep with his arm draped over her ,hugging her. Before he was engraved in a full slumber he whispered "I'm sorry Rose for what I have done to you, I love you".


	7. Chapter 7: night of the vampire

After a while Amy started to wake up from her unconscious state. "Ugh my head... Huh"? Amy was puzzled.  
She felt something heavy on her stomach it was hugging her. The Rose girl felt it. It was soft and furry, she then looked to her side and saw The Ultimate Life Form sleeping soundly next to her. She laid back down and snuggled up to him, only to have shadow wake up "Rose"? Shadow questioned still half asleep.  
"Oh sorry shadow I didn't mean to wake you up". Amy said sheepishly.  
Shadow sighed and yawned before saying "come here, Rose"  
Shadow pulled her into a warm embrace and kissed her forehead.  
"So.. Are you feeling any better,Shadow"? Amy asked whilst playing with Shadow's snow-white chest fur.  
"Yes my Rose I am heh" Shadow started to fidget under the bed sheets.  
"Huh what's wrong,Shaddy".  
"Your tickling me"  
Amy smirked "Oh am I"?  
Amy started vigorously tickling Shadow "AHAHAH A-AMY S-STOP"! Shadow shouted whilst laughing is butt off.  
Suddenly Amy's breathing hitched. It then became shallow. She stopped tickling shadow. "R-Rose"  
Shadow shuddered as the hands of his female became ice cold. Amy's eyes closed. And then flung open, to show purple irises "Sh-Shadow what is going on with me"? Amy stuttered.  
"I'm sorry Rose. I'm sorry for the thing I have turned you into you probably don't want to see my face ever again... I-I-I-"  
"Shaddy please tell me what's wrong"

She started to sob, displaying her agony to shadow, which made him feel worse. He recalled the pain he went through when he became what he is now. The sheer thought of it made him shudder.  
Shadow sat up and pulled Amy into his lap, rubbing her head with his free hand.  
**(A/N: WARNING LONG LECTURE COMING UP)**

"Well, when I bit you, my venom automatically got injected into you. My venom is like my blood so when it mixes with your mortal blood it, it... Turned you into a vampire. I'm sorry my rose I should go now".

The onyx male placed the rose girl back on the bed, got up then was about to walk to the door when all of a sudden his female snagged his black and crimson arm. "Shadow don't go I still love you. This didn't change anything if not make my love for you stronger".

Shadow was speechless. Amy pulled him down to sit on the bed but, he was still facing the opposite way to her. "Shaddy look at me". Amy whispered.  
When shadow didn't look at her she pulled him down and pinned her dark lover to the bed with her on top of him. She cupped his chin and forcefully made him turn to face her. But when she did, the rose vampire girl saw Blood-tears rolling down Shadow's face she was shocked that shadow was crying. Amy got off him and hugged him. "Oh Shaddy don't cry please. I don't care if I'm a mortal or a vampire, as long as I'm with you I don't care what I am. If you love me I will be with you forever".

Shadow hugged her back "I put you through so much pain just because I couldn't control myself. And you still care " he thought "th-thank you my Rose".  
He blushed when her instincts kicked in. She lapped up the bloody trail on his muzzle. "Mmm Shaddy".  
"Yes Rose"?  
"M-my throat hurts..." Amy started to cough.  
"Drink" where the only words that left his mouth.  
"B-But shadow i-" he cut her off  
"I said drink so drink"  
"OK..."  
She recalled what shadow had done earlier. But instead of biting him she went pondering the thought. Suddenly she snapped. She pinned shadow to the bed again and placed herself on top of him. He gasped no knowing what would happen next. Her grip on his arms where as strong as steel. "A-Amy"?  
She hissed, bearing her fangs.  
She lowered her head to the male's neck. The rose girl viciously bit down on the neck of the hedgehog beneath her. A tiny cry of pain left his mouth.  
She drank deeply but when she retracted from her bite she cleaned shadows neck of any trace of blood. After that she crashed her lips onto shadows.  
"I love you shadow" she whispered breathlessly.  
"I love yo-" before he could state his undying love for his pink rose, he fell unconscious.  
Moving from on top of him, she covered the couple up with the onyx quilt. the pink girl kissed her male's forehead lightly, curled up with him, using his plain white, furry chest as a pillow, and fell asleep herself." Good night shaddy" she whispered in her sleep.


	8. sorry for the wait

A/N: I'm SO sorry for the long wait I had to deal with end of year 7 test, moving classes and what not... Also my phone got stolen that had the other chapters on it so I couldn't get them, which means I need to write them ALL over again. So I would like to call out to

Amy roxs1 for help and also any one else who can give me fan characters, but mainly Amy rose1 because her OC is in the next chapter... Or was... And still is... But what ever. Just please help me people... PLEASE! Also here are the cookies I promised every one (shade throws cookies at every one)...

Me: SHADE MARIA ROSE THE HEDGEHOG! Get you ass down here NOW!

Shade: *crys* I'm telling daddy off you *runs to shadow* daddy..

Me: oh sh!t...

Shadow: *picks shade up* hey... What's wrong shade?

Shade: *points to me* she shouted at me *crys more*

Shadow: ... SHE WHAT *growls and puts her down* one second shade *takes out an AK-47* EAT LEAD!

Me: sh-sh-shadow... PUT THAT EXTREMELY AWSOME GUN DOWN *runs past amy* control your mate!

Shadow: *shoots at me*

Amy: *blinks and looks at shade and shadow* shaddy... Please put the gun down... Your not being a good influence for shade..

Shadow: sorry Rose but she shouted at shade.

*later*

Amy: oh Amy-Maria... Come out come out come out where ever you are *growls*

Me: is he gone *gets hit by amys hammer*

Amy: DON'T YOU EVER SHOUT AT MY LITTLE GIRL AGAIN DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!

Me: c-c-crystal *i cough*


End file.
